Time Traveling
by EmmaD14
Summary: Cammie and Zach leave their three children with Rachel, Abby and Joe in the Mansion. The children go for a look around and find a machine, that ends up taking them back in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Lucy and Maddie, are you ready to go to stay with Grandma? Your brother has been ready for twenty minutes." I shouted up the stairs at my girls, hoping they would hurry up. My husband, Zach, got up from his chair and walked up the stairs, "I'll go check what's taking those two so long."

I turned to find Noah, my 4 year old son, playing with the suitcase that contained his clothes. "Do you have everything ready, Noah?" He nodded and continued to play with the suitcase. I was about to ask him what he was doing but decided we really didn't have time.

"Cammie, can you come up here? We have a problem." Oh, what now? Why couldn't we just leave the house on time for once?

I got up the stairs and entered the twin's room; it was a mess of toys that had been thrown all over the place. Zach stood in the middle of the room, Maddie stood at one side of him glaring at Lucy who stood on the other side of him.

"What is going on up here?" I asked in an aggravated voice. Both of the eight year olds started to talk at once, I was a spy but not even I was good enough to hear what they were saying over each other. I held up my hand which was the universal sign in this household to shut up; they both stopped talking straight away, "One at a time. Lucy you start, then Maddie you can have your say." I said neither looked very happy about the situation.

"Well, Maddie stole and hid my night vision goggles and now she won't tell me where she put them and I can't leave without them!" Seriously, why did kids have to argue about things that really weren't that important?

"Well, the night vision goggles are mine and I haven't hidden them. And I didn't steal them because they are MINE! She's just jealous cos she lost her pair last week." Maddie shouted at her sister and Lucy decided to charge at her to show her who's boss. Zach picked both of them up before anything could happen, since both of them had been doing martial arts and all that for a very long time, it was safer for everyone if they didn't start to fight.

"Okay, I am going to go downstairs and I want both of you down there within two minutes with everything that you want to take with you. If you are not then neither of you get to take anything. Understood?" Both girls, still in the father's arms, nodded. "And I want to hear nothing of those night vision goggles. Neither of you are to bring them with you nor are you to talk or argue about them, we will sort all of that out when we are not in a rush. I want you to say sorry to each other." Neither of them apologised. "Now!" both of them whispered a "sorry", neither of them sounding happy about it.

I left the room, Zach stayed there to make sure nobody committed murder. I walked down the stairs and Noah was now on the floor pointing up at the ceiling, normal. After a minute Maddie and Lucy were both coming down the stars with their backpacks on, Zach followed them, he was smiling which told me we were now ready to go.

"Okay, let's get in the car." We left the house and the kids scampered towards the car. After, turning back three times we were finally further than ten metres from the house. We drove for two hours and we finally go to Roseville, Virginia. All the children woke up just as we entered the town.

"Okay, you have to be good for Grandma because there are students at the school so she will be busy. That means no arguing", I turned my head to stare at them, "And definitely no looking for trouble." They looked between themselves, and then looked at me and nodded, "Aunty Abby and Uncle Joe will all be there and I know you haven't seen them in a while, but remember they still have classes to teach." They all nodded again.

We drove through the gate of the school passing the security, I looked back at my three children to find them looking at the Mansion in awe. It was the first time they had seen it and even I was still amazed by it and I had seen it many times in my life. Zach stopped the car and the kids jumped out, they were still staring at the Mansion as if it wasn't real. I looked at Zach and couldn't help but laugh with him at them, they were so innocent.

We walked into the mansion, it was a Saturday and girl's mingled around the front entrance, they all stopped talking as they saw our family, they stared at me and Zach, which was unnerving. Whispers went around the area and being the spy I was I heard every single word, "Is that the Goode's?", "Is that Headmistress Morgan's family?", "He is so dreamy." I tried not to get a little bit jealous when a girl on the stairs said the last one, I mean I know he is hot but that doesn't mean anyone is allowed to comment on it. Zach just smirked at me and strolled towards my mother's office.

Lucy and Maddie followed him there eyes darting everywhere; I knew they were searching for the secret passages that Zach had told them about and how I had found all of them in my first couple of weeks at the school. They wanted to beat that and find all of them now, we hadn't told them that a lot of them had been blocked, but oh well.

Noah was still stood by my side, shy under the scrutiny of the girls. I took his little hand in mine and started to walk, he looked up at me smiling. Noah was more like me when it came to attention, we would both rather be in the background, Zach and I both think he will be a pavement artist when he is older. Maddie was also a pavement artist but she was also got some of Zach's skill of being a know it all. Lucy was also a know it all, she was very strong and smart. So we defiantly had children who would become spies when they were older and they were all defiantly going to be know it all's like Zach.

Noah and I reached my mother's office a few minutes after the others. Maddie and Lucy were about to wonder off when my mother opened her door. They both ran at their Grandmother hugging her, Noah stayed beside me still a bit shy. "We missed you Grandma." My girl's said in unison, Noah realising he was missing a hug off his grandma ran over to her, "Me too Grandma."

"I missed you all too. How about you go say hi to the rest of them, they are all in there." The three of them ran past my mother and into her office, where I could hear a lot squeals and people saying they missed each other.

"Hey mum, thanks for watching them. We will be back in a couple of weeks." I leant into Zach and he hugged me. This was the first time we had both left the children for a mission at the same time; there had always been one of us home with them. I was a tad nervous, mainly because I was worried about what they would do to the mansion, a little because they might miss us.

We stayed for 30 minutes talking with Aunt Abby, Joe and my mum. "Okay, we are going now. Come and give me a hug." Maddie ran over to me and gave me a hug and kisses, Lucy did the same with Zach. And then they swapped, so Maddie was hugging Zach and Lucy was hugging me. Noah waited, patiently, until his sisters had finished, then he ran over and jumped into my arms reaching out for Zach as well, so we were having a group hug.

"Group hug!" Maddie shouted, so her and Lucy joined the hug.

Five minutes later we were getting into the car, "Be good!" Zach shouted from the car, staring at Maddie and Lucy as he said it. They both just smirked at us and waved. We started to drive away and I saw Noah running and waving at us.

I just hoped that the mansion was still standing when we came back. Thinking about the girls smirks I was doubtful. God help them.

**Maddie's POV**

Mum and dad had left ten minutes ago and Grandma said that we could go explore, within reason. Lucy and I took that as wonder around the mansion until you have found all the secret passages ways. Noah came with us because he was upset about mum and dad had gone away. You would think having your little brother with you would be a problem but Noah was good at noticing things that other people didn't, dad said he got it off mum, she was strange as well.

Noah had stopped walking and was looking at the wall that Lucy and I had just walked past, "What you looking at Noah?" We both went over to him, he pointed up at the wall above his head. We all looked up at where he was pointing, I couldn't see anything and from the look on Lucy's face she didn't see any either.

"Pick me up." Noah said, Lucy lifted him up and he pushed against the wall and the wall moved forward I started to push against the wall and soon there was a child size gap that we could fit through.

"Well done Noah, you found one of the passage ways." He smiled, and we all started to giggle as we went through the gap. When we got through we found ourselves in a little room, which had a little light. In the middle of the room was a small machine thing, "What's that?" Noah asked pointing at the machine.

"I don't know." I said as we all crept closer to the thing.

"Look there's two buttons. Which one should we press?" Noah looked at me and Lucy; it was probably a bad idea to press either button but I really wanted to see what it did.

"That one," Lucy and I pointed at the same one. We all pressed down on the button at the same time. The machine made a little squeak but other than that it didn't do anything.

"Well that was disappointing." Lucy sat down on the floor. "Maybe we should just go now." We all nodded and were about to leave when I felt a tug on my back, "What do you want Noah?" I looked behind me but saw that Noah wasn't behind me.

"Stop poking me!" Lucy shouted.

"I didn't!"

Suddenly, I felt myself fall backwards and I saw Noah and Lucy fall as well, "What was that?" Nobody answered and I found myself being pulled and pushed and then the light went out. I felt my brother's hand in mine but I couldn't find Lucy.

Then the light turned back on, and the pushing and pulling stopped. I sat up and saw Lucy across from me, "What was that?" she shrugged.

"I want to go back to Grandma." Noah said, I nodded "so do I." We stood up and crawled through the gap again. Noah stood in between us as we walked back to Grandma's office. We walked past some windows, it was dark, it must get darker earlier here.

We walked into Grandma's office but we all stopped dead to what we saw. It was grandma, Uncle Joe and Aunty Abby but they were younger, a lot younger. They all turned towards us and they seemed as shocked as us.

"Mum and dad are going to kill us!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I was in Rachel's office with Abby and Rachel, we were talking about Dr Steve, we needed to find him but there wasn't a trace of him anywhere. It was maddening that he could make Cammie want to do something like jump of the building and then disappear. I wanted to kill him and I knew a lot of people who wanted him dead too, two of them were in the room with me right now.

It was 11:30 and all the girls and Zach were in their rooms, it was a Saturday so they were all probably still awake.

The door opened and our conversation stopped as we turned to see who had entered, they hadn't knocked which was unusual. Standing in the door way was three children. Two of them were obviously identical twins; they both had piercing green eyes and blonde hair a bit past shoulder length and they had the same look on their faces complete and utter shock. The other child, a little boy, had the same eye colour but had darker hair than the girls. They were obviously siblings. I looked at Rachel and Abby who were also staring at the children with shock that I'm sure was on my face.

How had children gotten into the mansion undetected? I knew I didn't know these children but they looked a little familiar.

"Mum and dad are going to kill us!" One of the girls said and the two others nodded. The boy hide behind his sisters he looked scared. The girls started to argue blaming each other for something.

"It was your fault!"

"No you pushed the button as well, it's more your fault!" That continued for a couple of minutes before I cleared my throat to let them now that we were still here. They stopped straight away and turned to look at all of us.

"Who are you? And how did you get into this building?" I asked them but I think my voice was scary or something because the children all cowered in fear. Rachel and Abby gave me a hard looked and I think I cowered a little bit as well.

"Hey, don't be frightened." Rachel crouched in front of them and spoke with a light, happy voice, the children seemed to relax a little, "That's better. Now how about you come and sit on the sofa, yeah?" They seemed reluctant but they followed Rachel and sat down. "There we go. Now what are your names?"

The children looked between themselves and seemed to have a silent conversation. "I'm Noah Matthew." The little boy spoke with pride, he obviously liked his name. "I'm Madeleine Amy, but I like to be called Maddie." She smiled at us as she spoke, obviously a confident little girl. "I'm Lucy Amelia." She had the same confidence as her sister.

"Those are some cool names." Abby said kneeling in front of the sofa; Noah nodded enthusiastically, "How about your last name?"

The girls seemed reluctant to say there last name for some reason but Noah obviously being younger than them didn't see any problem with saying their last name, "Goode." We all looked at him. His sisters looked at him like they wanted to kill him, Abby looked confused, Rachel seemed to be frozen and I just stared at the boy waiting for him to say "only joking." But he didn't and he also seemed to be oblivious to the people around him staring.

How could their last name be Goode? Zach was an only child and I know for sure that his parents haven't had any more children let alone three. I was the first to come out of the haze, "Did you say Goode?" I said in a quiet voice so as not to scare him as I had before, he nodded.

"Who are your parents?" He looked at me confused, he was about to answer when Lucy and Madeleine put their hands over his mouth. We all had come out of the haze and were looking at the children argue between themselves, again. Noah wanted to tell us something but his older sisters were telling him it was a bad idea.

Noah whispered into his sisters' ears, we could all hear his small, quiet voice. "How come they don't remember us?" He looked heart broken, and tears were in his eyes.

"Because I think that machine took us somewhere, and where we are people are younger."

"We must have gone back in time!" Lucy or Maddie whispered they both looked the same, the other two nodded. "But isn't that impossible." The other girl pointed out.

"Maybe this is a dream! So it doesn't matter what we tell them." They all nodded and seemed to agree with this hypothesis. They all stopped whispering and turned towards us.

"Our mummy and daddy are Cameron Ann Goode and Zachary Goode." Noah said. Silence filled the room, they had to be lying.

"That's impossible." I whispered and their heads all whipped around to look at me. But as I looked at their features again I realised why they looked so familiar. They all had Zach's eyes and Cammie's hair. They looked familiar because they were familiar.

"It is not impossible."

Rachel spoke, her voice wavering a little, "It is because Cammie is upstairs in her room and she happens to be just 18 years old. Zach is also 18. And they happen not to have three children."

"Well they do because they are our mummy and daddy." I had to sit down.

"How about you explain how you got here?" Abby said she sounded calm but I knew she was feeling a bit crazy right now.

"Well, mum and dad dropped us of this morning because they have a mission together. You are looking after us, Grandma." We all turned to stare at Rachel, but the little girl continued with her story, "So are you Uncle Joe and Aunty Abby. We went wondering because we wanted to find all the secret passage ways just like mummy," they all nodded and smiled, "then we were walking down this corridor and Noah saw something, he can see stuff that other people can't, and he found this thing and we pushed against the wall and it made a gap. We went through it and found this machine, and there was buttons and we had to push one of them. Then the lights went off and stuff and we left the room and came here. You guys know the rest." Well then that explained everything; actually it didn't, not at all.

"Well it seems that you have all had a very busy day, how about I find some place for you all to sleep." They nodded and yawned after being reminded of sleep. Abby and I left the room as Rachel did leaving the children on their own.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked as soon as we had shut the door. No one had an answer to my question.

"We should sort it out in the morning, maybe they are just making this all up." Rachel said but she didn't sound very convinced.

"No I don't think they are making any of this up, they genuinely believe they are Cammie and Zach's children. And I have to admit they do look like them, but it is impossible. I just don't understand what is going on!" She sounded frustrated and I knew how she felt, none of this made any sense.

"Well, we should do as Rachel said and sort it out tomorrow when we have thought it through." We all agreed with this and Abby and I walked to our rooms. All I could think about was the three children, and the more I thought the more confused I got. Where these children actually who they said they were?

**Rachel's POV**

I went back into the room after deciding they could stay in my room. The three of them were fast asleep on the sofa when I entered the room. They looked so peaceful and cute. I found a quilt and put it over the three of them.

I sat at my desk thinking. Where they really my grandkids? They did look very alike there supposed parents, but it didn't make their story any more plausible. But when Maddie or Lucy had called me Grandma I couldn't help but feel as if I was their Grandmother. Still it was impossible, these children looked eight and Noah looked four. And I think I would have known if my daughter had given birth to children.

It was 3:03 when I heard a noise and was woken. I looked up and realised I had fallen asleep in my office on my chair, it was very uncomfortable. I searched for the thing that had made the noise. I looked and saw Noah sat up with his eyes wide. He crawled off the sofa and walked over to me. He then climbed onto my lap, "Grandma, I want mummy. She would make you believe that we are telling the truth. And so would daddy." He hugged me and even though I didn't really know who this little boy was I hugged him back like I would do if Cammie was upset. "It's okay Noah, it's okay." He quietened down after a while and went back to sleep.

I put him back on the sofa and tucked him back in, I also tucked Maddie and Lucy in. They looked so relaxed and innocent, why would they lie? They wouldn't, so maybe they were telling the truth, maybe something had happened and they had gone back in time. I laughed at my own thoughts, time travel. It couldn't have been. Well, I prayed it wasn't.

I sat back down on my chair and fell back to sleep, dreaming about my future and my little grandchildren.

**Lucy's POV**

I was the first to wake up, at first I was confused about my surroundings but then I remembered what had happened. I cannot believe that we have, maybe, time travelled. That was so cool. Nobody was ever going to beat this. Young Grandma was slumped on her desk asleep, and she still looked pretty. I told mum that I wanted to be that pretty and she said I already was, I don't believe her, but oh well. I kind of miss mum and dad. But as soon as all this is sorted out we can go home and see them.

I knew that it was 7:05 in the morning and that Maddie would wake up soon and Noah would wake up ten minutes after she did. He always did, it was a little bit weird but nobody said my brother was normal.

Maddie woke up and seemed disorientated like I did at first but then she looked like she remembered what was going on.

"Lucy, do you think we will get home?" She sounded scared; I didn't like her being scared, it was weird because she was always the confident one. I was her big sister – by five minutes. Dad always said that even though it was only five minutes she would still look up to me sometimes, I guess now was one of those times.

"Of course we will, I promise." I gave her a hug, "Don't worry." She nodded. Noah woke up ten minutes after Maddie had, like clockwork. He seemed a little scared but he was okay. Grandma was still asleep. We all crept to the desk and stared at her. She must have felt the eyes on her because she woke up with a start. "Morning Grandma." We said in unison. She smiled.

"Morning to you, too." She stood up and came around the desk and knelt in front of us. "We are going to sort everything out today. Now we have to try and find you some clothes, okay." We all nodded and followed her out of the room.

This was going to be a stressful day. As we walked up the stairs I realised that if we had gone back in time we were going to see mum and dad as teenagers. Wow.

"Guess what?" I asked my sister who was stood next to me, Noah was walking ahead trying to keep up with Grandma.

"What?" She looked at my face.

"We get to see mum and dad as teenagers and all our aunts and uncles! We are going to find so much stuff out! This is so cool." I smirked and so did my sister. Mum said it freaked us out when we both smirked because we both looked a little evil.

"This is the best holiday ever!" Maddie said to me with excitement, I nodded. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Thank you for reviewing. **

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

We continued to walk until we got to a door, grandma pushed it open. We all entered after her, the room was massive and was filled with clothes.

"This is some of our disguises, the rest are in the sub-levels."

"The rest! This place is massive, why would you need more then these clothes?" I asked in awe.

Grandma shrugged, "You never know what you might need." She gave us a pointed look, "Okay you are not to mess around." We all nodded, "Right then. The clothes that will fit you guys are this way." We followed her through a pathway of clothes and costumes. We stopped when we got to the back of the room, there were a couple racks of clothing to our right, one looked to be boys' clothes and the other girls', Grandma pointed at them, "Those are the clothes that will fit you."

Lucy and I ran to the girls' rack and started to pull clothes off. Grandma helped Noah pick something to wear.

"Can I wear this? It looks cool, please Grandma." I looked at Noah who was holding what looked to be armour in the air, he was using his puppy dog eyes and grandma looked like she was stuck. Sometimes adults were so stupid.

"No Noah you can't, we are meant to be secretive. Everyone will notice you if you wear that." I said to him, he didn't look happy but it didn't matter because I was right. "Pick something normal, and you can wear that when we leave." Lucy helped me, Noah seemed to perk up and he did as Lucy asked him and went to look for something normal. Grandma looked at us thankfully and continued helping him pick clothes.

After twenty minutes we all had outfits that were normal. I was wearing a dress, Lucy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and Noah was wearing khaki cut offs and a t-shirt. Grandma led us out of the room and to some bathrooms.

"Brush your teeth while I find you a hair brush." She wondered off and we went to the sink were three toothbrushes.

"I want the green one!" I shouted and grabbed the green toothbrush.

"But I wanted the green one." Noah said, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Use the blue one for now Noah." Lucy said trying to keep the piece, he nodded and took the blue one. We brushed our teeth in silence, once we had finished Grandma was back with a hair brush and we brushed our hair.

Once we had finished getting ready it was 8:45 and we went back to Grandma's office.

"You three are to stay here while I sort something out and talk to some people. I will be back in twenty minutes." She left, but she didn't lock the door. Rookie mistake. When you have three children in one room and you have forbidden them to leave you should always lock the door, especially if those three children happen to be children of spies. It's like rule number one.

We waited five minutes before we left the room. The corridors were empty and every one must have been having breakfast or getting ready. We didn't really know where to go but Lucy decided we should just wonder around. Noah and I didn't have any better ideas so we followed her.

"Make sure nobody sees us though." We nodded and continued up some stairs.

We walked for another five minutes, I had no idea where we were but that made the adventure more fun. We stopped for a minute at a window and we sat on the ledge. We heard footsteps, they were coming the way we had, and they sounded heavy, too heavy for a girl so they must have been a boys or a teachers. We tried to hide ourselves on the window ledge but that was semi impossible.

The boy walked straight past us, I thought we had gone unnoticed. Noah also thought this and decided to start talking.

"That was close."

"Yeah, it was." That wasn't Lucy's voice.

**Zach's POV**

It was 9 by the time I had finished my breakfast, but Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz hadn't come down and eaten. Not that I was too worried about them, they probably were taking their time getting ready, we were all going into town today. It was close to Christmas and probably our last outing before we broke up for Christmas holiday.

I left the dining room and decided to go up to their room to see when they would be ready. I checked Headmistress Morgan's office first, but nobody was in there. I walked down the corridor and went up the stairs to the girls' room.

I heard some footsteps in front of me; they must have been some girl's coming back from breakfast, I speed up so I could see who it was and if I wanted to talk to them. I heard them talking and there seemed to be two girls and a boy. But that was impossible since I was the only boy student at this school, and it didn't sound like a teacher's voice, it was too high for a man's voice. To be honest all the voices sounded childlike.

I caught up to the voices and found that they were children's voices. Two girls and a little boy, they didn't seem to notice me and I kept a safe distance, hopefully they would say something that would make sense of this whole situation. Because I'm pretty sure the school didn't have little kids enrolled.

They stopped and climbed on a window ledge. I made my footsteps louder so they could hear them; maybe they would talk to me. I walked past the window and they were crouched trying to be hidden from me. They were trying to hide which meant they weren't supposed to be here. The question was: How had they gotten into the Mansion?

They seemed to think they had gone unnoticed by me and the little boy spoke, "That was close."

I crept next to them and commented on his statement, "Yeah, it was."

They all looked at me, they seemed to be scared but once they saw my face they smiled. Okay, why would they smile if they saw my face? I studied their faces, they looked familiar. They all had green eyes, the girls were twins and looked about 8 years old and the boy looked 4.

He looked like he was going to say something but one of the girls elbowed him and the other covered his mouth. That was a tad weird.

"Hello." I said because they were obviously not going to speak. No of them said anything, "Who are you?" They looked between each other.

"It's probably best we leave introduction till later." One of the girls said. "Only until we find some other people. Then we will tell you all about who we are." Okay, these kids seemed a little bit weird.

"Okay, then." I said knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer out of them. "Who are these other people? Can you tell me that?" They nodded.

"They are Cammie, Bex, Macy and Liz." They all smiled at me, "If you show us the way we can tell you a lot sooner." I nodded, if that was the way to get them to tell me who they were I guess I would have to.

"They are this way." I pointed up the stairs; they climbed down from the window ledge. I started to walk up the stairs and I could hear them following. I looked behind me and saw the two girls, I looked for the boy and found him by my side. He was smiling up at me, like I had made his day or something. He tried to hold my hand and I flinched, he looked like I had just killed his puppy so I held his hand just to stop him from crying.

We got to the girls' room and I let go of the kid's hand, so I could knock on the door.

"Hey, it's Zach. Open up." Bex opened the door.

"Hey, Zach. Ms Morgan's here could you come back later." She was about to shut the door, when I heard Ms Morgan say, "You can let him in, he is involved with this situation." Bex opened the door; she hadn't noticed the children behind me.

"I have a situation of my own." I stepped into the room, putting the children in full view, "I found them one my way up, but they wouldn't tell me anything until I found you four." The children looked at Ms Morgan and they seemed to pale.

"I thought I told you three to wait in my office." She said in a stern voice.

"Wait, you know these three?" I asked, confused. She nodded towards me but she kept her stare on the three kids. I felt like I should protect them from her glare, but I shook the feeling. I didn't even know them.

"We could stay there. We got bored and decided to explore." One of the girls said.

"Isn't exploring what got you into this mess in the first place?" The children looked sheepishly and nodded their heads. "Did anybody see you other than Zach?" They shook their, "well that's good. I guess I understand. Just don't do it again. You might as well stay here now." They entered the room and looked around at the faces of confusion.

They seemed to lighten up when they saw Cammie and they all scampered to sit on the floor near her. Cammie looked very confused. I sat down on a chair. This was going to be a long day.

We sat in silence, apart from the three children talking, for 2 minutes 34 seconds before Macey spoke. "Will somebody please explain what is happening?" We all looked at Ms Morgan apart from Cammie who was looking at the three on the floor in front of her.

"Well, these three turned up yesterday night with a strange story that seems impossible. But they are here and they are connected to us in a… certain way." I looked at the children: how were we all connected to them? I looked around and everybody seemed to be thinking the same thing. Even Cammie looked up with a confused expression. "I guess I will leave it for them to explain because I'm sure I would get something wrong." She looked at the three children, "Come up here and explain who you are." They walked over to her and stood next to her.

They looked between themselves, like they had before. "My name is Noah Matthew, and those two are Lucy Amelia and Madeleine Amy, but call her Maddie." He sat down on the floor, obviously not wanting to say anything else, he seemed a little shy, I'm guessing because we were all staring at him.

Lucy and Maddie however seemed very confident in the situation. "Well I don't know how to explain this but we…" she didn't seem to know what to say, her sister came to her aid.

"Travelled her last night and we are kind of not technically from this time." We all just stared more at the two girls. What they had said made no sense. But that didn't seem to stop the girls.

"And we are related to you guys in the future."

"You are our family." They smiled at us. Okay, these kids were crazy; they thought they were from a different time and that they had time travelled, and that we happened to be their family.

"What do you mean your family?" Liz said in a quiet voice, she looked like she was trying to figure out something and the kid's faces held the solution.

"Well, I don't know if we are allowed to tell you." Well, that wasn't helpful.

"You can tell them." Ms. Morgan said, they nodded and turned to us.

"Well you're Aunty Liz, and you're Aunty Bex and you're Aunty Macey." The girl pointed at each of the people in question. The three people mentioned looked back at her, stunned at what she had said.

"What about me?" Cammie and I asked at the same time, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well…" Lucy and Maddie didn't seem to know what to say to us.

"Your our Mummy and Daddy." Noah spoke from the floor. And I'm pretty sure I fainted.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Cammie's POV **

"Your our Mummy and Daddy." Noah said. I heard a loud thump on the floor but couldn't make myself turn to see what had made the noise. My body had stopped working and I'm pretty sure I was freaking out. I just sat there and stared at the children, trying to forget what Noah had said. But it was useless, I couldn't forget. My mind was spinning and I was thankful that I was sat down.

Everybody was making a fuss about something, but I couldn't move.

"Zach, are you all right?" I heard my friends and mother say to Zach but it was like they were miles away. I heard a groan and then something that pulled me from my mind and into the room. Three separate laughs, the laughter was drawing me in, it made me want to smile, and it made me want to laugh. I looked up to find out where the laughter was coming from.

The three children – my supposed children – it was coming from them, I looked around, finally able to move, trying to find what had them laughing so much. I found that Zach was lain on the floor holding his head. The chair he had been sat on was also lay next to him, I guess being sat down didn't help him.

"Mum said you fainted when you found out you were having twins and when we were born, and then you fainted again when Noah was born. She always laughs at that because you act so hard all the time." They laughed some more, and I found my friends and mother laughing too. I found myself laughing with them, but my laugh sounded of because my throat was so dry.

I stopped laughing and so did everyone else. It was deadly silence for a few moments and I yet again found myself unable to look away from the children. I heard Zach stand; he was muttering about something, he must have picked the chair up as well for I heard him sit down a few seconds after.

Nobody spoke, but my stomach made itself known. I hadn't had breakfast yet, we had been getting ready to go out to town before everything had gone… weird. I looked down, embarrassed. This day was not going great. I was hungry and I had gained children, it wasn't even 10 in the morning yet.

It was getting awkward; nobody knew what to say, I mean what you are supposed to say to your kids from the future. I mean starting a sentence with "you don't exist yet" wasn't exactly polite.

My mother seemed to also feel the awkwardness encase the room, I mean you couldn't really miss it but sometimes she was clueless about stuff. "How about we go and have some food? Most of the girls will have already left the dining room, so I don't think we will have to worry about them being seen." I think I must have nodded because my mother looked at me and stood, showing that we were now all going to have food.

I stood slowly, as did everyone else apart from Zach who seemed to be having a mental breakdown. Everyone left in silence and I was last, I walked past Zach and he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from moving forward.

"Cammie, I umm… What's going on?" He seemed drained and he put his free hand to his face, I reached out and pulled it from his face. I held it tightly, it felt right in my hand, his was warm and it covered mine completely, but it felt like it was meant to be there.

"I don't know Zach, I wish I did. It's all so confusing, but I think they might be… I mean I don't think they are lying." I didn't know whether I was happy or not. But I found it hard for my mind to feel sad that I had children with Zach in the future. It meant that everything would turn out okay and it did weird things to my heart.

He looked up at me, a terrified look on his face. Was it really that terrifying to think he had children with me in the future? I mean we were going out, it just meant that we weren't going to break up and I kind of liked that thought. He obviously didn't. I pulled my hand from his as well as pulling my wrist free; I stormed out of the room, trying to keep the tears from falling.

He didn't want to be with me, that was why he was freaking out. My logical side said that I to had been freaking out before, but I didn't want to listen to logic at the moment.

"Cammie, wait!" Zach caught up to me and held onto my hands again, "I'm sorry that I'm freaking out. It's just a little weird to find out you have kids. Please, I mean I'm not freaking out because we have kids. I'm happy we have kids in the future. It's just a little strange, you know? To find out about it know." He brought my hands together and brought them to his lips, he looked at me through his eye lashes.

I felt a smile spread across my face, he was happy that we had kids. He wanted to be with me. I got why he was freaking but still I get a little irrational when it comes to Zach. I mean you never know what's going through his mind.

He smirked when he saw my smile, "So Cammie, bearer of my children, how about a kiss?"** (AN Thanks for the suggestion MrsGoodeANot-So-TrainedMonkey). **He smirked and I couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"How could I refuse you that, I mean you are the father of my children?" I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, he let go of my hands and placed his hands on my face, my hands went to his hair.

I don't think we would have stopped kissing for a while, but we were interrupted by a little boy, "Ewww that really is disgusting!" I broke the kiss with Zach and looked over his shoulder to see Noah stood with a disgusted look on his face; I couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped from my mouth.

"I come back for you and you two a kissing! Teenagers!" He through his hands up in the air in an exasperated manner, which did nothing to help stop me giggle. I even heard Zach chuckle a little at Noah.

We broke from our hug so we could both look at him. Noah, realising we had stopped kissing, marched over to us and stood in between Zach and I. He grabbed both of our hands and pulled us down the stairs. "I am very hungry, so we don't need you two kissing! There is just no need!" He said sternly, he was so darn cute. Zach and I made adorable kids.

We got to the dining room; we had walked in silence apart from Noah muttering about how we were immature. Zach and I had a hard time keeping a straight face.

**Lucy's POV**

The dining room was massive; it was empty which made it seem even bigger. Grandma went to get the chef to cook us something, the rest of us sat down. Maddie and I on one side of the table with Aunty Macey, Bex and Liz on the other side. Noah wouldn't sit down because mum and dad weren't here yet.

"Go and find them Noah. You know the way don't you?" He nodded and ran out of the room.

We sat there in silence, I hated that it was so quiet so did Maddie, I could tell. I mean why they couldn't just talk to us was beyond me, we weren't that scary. And they obviously wanted to ask us questions, if somebody was with us from the future we would bombard them with questions, it's like a given or something.

"You can ask us stuff, you know?" I said when the silence got too much, Maddie nodded next to me. "We don't bite, expect for that one time but we don't anymore." Maddie was not helping the situation.

Aunty Liz giggled a little, she seemed real nervous. "Well, umm… how old are you?" she stuttered out.

"That's really the best you could come up with. Were 8 and a half, Noah is 4 and a quarter. Please ask a better one next time!" They all seemed to lighten up as I answered, like they finally realised that we were just kids and not aliens.

"Are we married?" That was a better question, something actually about the future. Thank you Aunty Macey.

"Well, you're not Aunty Macey, you say to mum that you want to play the field. Whatever that means." They laughed a little, probably because they knew what it meant. "Aunty Bex, you are married to Uncle Grant, he's pretty cool. And you have Ruby, who is ten, and Christopher, who is 5." Aunty Bex looked shocked but at least she didn't faint like dad, I mean if Ruby and Chris were here I guess she might have fainted. "Aunty Liz, you are married Uncle Jonas, he's cool too. You have Victoria, she's 9 nearly 10." She seemed a little flustered, and her mouth was slack. I hope she wasn't going to faint, I couldn't deal with another one today.

They stayed quiet again but it didn't get awkward because Noah stomped in with mum and dad on either side of him, who seemed to be laughing a little. Noah let go of their hands and ran over to sit in between Maddie and me.

"What's up Noah?" I asked as mum and dad sat down across from us joining our Aunties.

He crossed is arms in front of him and huffed, "Them two were kissing! It was disgusting! Ewww!" That was pretty disgusting, and I made a face along with Maddie. Everyone laughed at our faces. I don't know why they were laughing at something so yucky but oh well. "Teenagers are weird." Noah muttered to us Maddie and I nodded, while looking at the five across from us.

"So ummm… what's for breakfast, kids?" Dad asked, seeming unsure of what to say.

"Grandma has gone to get something, so we don't know, sorry dad." Maddie replied, he just nodded and seemed to blanch a little at the word dad. We continued to talk for a little, it wasn't a very comfortable conversation and it was starting to freak me out. Everyone was normally at ease around us, they always knew what to say but talking now seemed strained and I didn't like it one bit.

Grandma came back with a loaded tray of food, it all looked really good. She was smiling and hopefully she could make everyone feel more normal.

"Eat up, everyone." You didn't have to tell us lot twice Noah, Maddie and I dived in and ate at record pace; I mean we hadn't eaten in like years. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but I was really hungry. Nobody talked as we devoured our food; it seemed that everyone other than us didn't really have an appetite at the moment. That just meant more food for us; we were growing children after all. I knew for a fact that Aunty Liz didn't grow anymore so we obviously needed more food than she did.

Once we had finished Grandma pilled our plates and put them to the side so the table in front of us was clear. "Okay, now that we all know of the situation we have to try and figure out what to do. The main thing at the moment is to see if this machine is still in the place the children found it." We all nodded, "So kids if you don't mind will you please show us the way to that passage." We nodded and stood up. They followed us out of the room.

Noah walked to the back of the group, "I need to make sure those two don't start kissing again." We nodded and let him bring up the rear, "I've got my eye on you, Mummy and you too, Daddy." He brought his fingers to his eyes and then pointed at the two of them, even Grandma laughed this time at Noah.

We found the little passage thing, and climbed through the gap that we made. It wasn't big enough for anyone else so only Noah, Maddie and I went through it. We turned the light on but we couldn't see the machine. That meant we couldn't go home! We were gonna be trapped here! It was okay for a little while but I already wanted to go home, and now we could never get back. This really wasn't good.

We left the room and closed the gap. "We couldn't find it; does that mean we can never go home?" I felt like crying, this wasn't fair, we never meant to get sent here. Grandma looked at our Aunties and dad and mum, they all seemed to be trying to find the right words to say to us.

Noah ran over to mum and hugged her legs, mum looked confused at first but then she looked determined. She knelt down and hugged Noah properly, before motioning for us to come over to her. "Now, I'm going to get you three home no matter what, okay? And I want no tears from you mister because we will look after you all and get you back. I promise, and I won't let you down." Maddie and I hugged her because she actually sounded like our mum and I believed every word she said.

"Thanks, mummy."

Everyone looked at us; they seemed dumbfounded at what had just happened. We let go of Mum and she stood up, she didn't let go of Noah's hand and Maddie held onto the other. I held onto Noah's hand. "I think we should go to your office, Mum." Mum said to Grandma.

Mum then turned down the corridor and led us back to Grandma's office; she even talked to us and smiled trying to make sure we didn't start crying, just like our mum would.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Have a Happy New Year :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

* * *

**Bex's POV**

We all sat in Ms Morgan's office waiting for anyone to figure out the problem. Abby and Mr Solomon had joined us and were looking in awe at Cammie talking to the three children, just as Zach had been since we had made it back to the office.

I could understand why they were staring at the four people in the corner, it was strange to see somebody you knew so well act like a mother when she was just a teenager and had only realised she was a mother thirty minutes ago. It was slightly unnerving. But I was glad that Cammie was distracting them, they may be smart spy children but that didn't mean they would be able to take the fact that they may never be able to go home.

Liz was looking at her hands which lay on her lap, while muttering numbers and random words – she was in her own crazy world. I looked at Macey who was just staring into open space, obviously, like me, having no idea what was going on and how to fix it. Ms Morgan was sat behind her desk and looked as if she wanted to hit her head repeatedly on the desk before her.

"I think we should go and get some fresh air." I stood up and spoke; everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me apart from Liz, who was still in her own world. "I mean we were going to go to town today anyway and we've all been inside for too long. I think going outside would really help or hitting some punch bags – whichever." I really wanted to leave the mansion for a couple of hours, and the kids seemed cool and maybe they could tell me more about my future family.

Macey seemed to agree with my thinking and joined me stood up, "I think we should get out of this room and go shopping." At the word 'shopping' the two little girls eyes light up and they also stood up, which made Noah stand up and in turn Cammie and Zach. We all looked at Liz but she was still unaware of the situation going on out of her little world, we would just drag her out as we left.

"Can we go Ms. Morgan?" Zach asked politely.

She looked undecided, obviously worried about us looking after the children. When Noah, Maddie and Lucy all started to speak, "Please grandma.", "Yeah, please let us grandma.", "Pretty please with cherries!" They all put their hands in front of them in a begging posture and I knew that Ms Morgan wouldn't be able to deny them the trip to town.

"Okay, but any trouble and you must come straight back." She looked at Cammie when she said this, obviously worried about her daughter's well-being after recent events. Cammie rolled her eyes but nodded. The children cheered quietly and started to walk to the door, "thanks Grandma." They all smirked at her as they walked past her and I have to say that it was slightly freaky because they looked exactly like Zach did when he smirked.

Cammie, Zach and Macey followed the children out of the room and I was about to follow when I realised Liz had still to move. "Hey, Liz you coming?" she didn't respond so I walked closer to her, "Hey crazy science girl? Are you coming?" She seemed to hear me this time and she looked up with a confused expression on her face, obviously having no idea what I was talking about. "Are you coming shopping with us and the mini Cammie's and Zach's?" She seemed to think it over, but then shook her head.

"I think I have an idea to fix this situation, so its best of I just stay and go to the science labs." I knew there was no way to stop her from going to the science labs once her mind was set on it. I nodded to her and she sprinted out of the room.

I was about to leave when Ms Morgan called me back, "Bex," I turned waiting for her to finish, "Look after Cammie, please and could you look after my…" She seemed to be unable to finish her sentence and a tear fell from her eye, she wiped it quickly from her cheek, "Look after my Grandkids." She looked lost, but I knew that I couldn't give her any comfort, so I did the best thing I could. I nodded and left.

**Liz's POV **

I was sat in the science lab, looking at the series of wires on the table before me. They seemed to mock me, laughing at me, with all their different colours and purposes and possibilities. I liked to think I was smart enough to overcome a stupid bunch of wires and a little machine, but no, when I really needed my intelligence it was unavailable for me.

I hated the fact that it felt like the answer was right in front of me, yet out of my reach. I threw my fist on the table in front of me, which I have to say really hurt, and knocked everything onto the floor.

"Oopsy daisy." I said, trying to speak in an aggregated voice, but I couldn't quite pull it off when saying that phrase. I knelt down, picking everything up and make sure nothing was broken.

"Need some help?" said a voice that made my heart do a little flutter; I looked up to find Jonas stood at the door looking shy and awkward. Just the way I liked my boy. I smiled shyly and nodded keeping my eyes to the floor as I sensed him move over towards me and kneel to help me pick the array of wires from the floor.

Once we had picked everything from the floor I finally looked at his face, I had missed him, "What are you doing here?" I asked he looked a tad upset for some reason. God, I really needed Macey around to help me understand boys.

"Well, I guess I could leave…" He turned slightly, but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant why are you here and not at Blackthorne?" He looked shy again, but at least he didn't look upset anymore.

"Well, I kinda wanted to umm… visit you… and everyone and umm… I got a message about some crazy children from the future. So, I guessed you would need some help. Not that you couldn't figure the answer out on your own, I just thought that maybe I could help, if you wanted it…" He babbled on, he seemed nervous and I wished I could understand boys like I could maths.

"It's okay Jonas, I could always use help from you." I smiled and giggled a little at his astounded face.

"So, what is going on anyway? What do you need help with?" We both sat at the desk.

"Well, I had this crazy idea to help. I should probably tell you the whole story first…" I told him all about Noah, Lucy and Maddie; I missed out the part about our future and our daughter, knowing that would freak him out as it had done me. He looked amazed by the story, but seemed to believe it, that the children were Zach and Cammie's and he seemed to, like me realise what needed to be done.

We worked side by side, he worked quietly only asking a few questions, and I kind of loved him for that. He knew straight away what to do and got to work. I could understand why I married him and why I had a family with him. I couldn't help but smile while we worked, and it didn't help that his hands kept 'accidentally' brushing against mine.

We worked quickly; hopefully we would have the solution.

**Zach's POV**

I was not a good parent. I had no idea how to control three hyper active children. I mean, we probably shouldn't have eaten ice cream, but that ice cream looked good and they literally begged us. It is hard to fight them and their cute little faces. So, yeah we were wandering the streets of Roseville, that were surprisingly busy, but I guess everyone wanted to get Christmas presents. I was trying to keep an eye on Cammie who was trying to keep an eye on the children, and unfortunately for me Cammie was a hard target even when she wanted to be seen.

Bex was trying to watch all five of us and Macey was trying to shop, but I could tell that she was really checking every nook and cranny for danger and not really checking for clothes. Even thought we were all on edge, and I was a terrible parent, I was still having fun spending time with my… family. I always loved spending time with Cammie but I found myself having fun with the children. Even though they kept trying to escape and run around.

"How about we go to the park?" Cammie shouted above the crowd of people, she didn't really need to shout, we would have heard her, but she wanted to make sure the children heard, not knowing if they had a super sense of hearing that we all seemed to learn. We all nodded, hopefully if the children played on the park they would calm down.

We made our way to the park; the girl's leading the way. Noah was running around and he fell over the curb, hitting his bare knee on the floor and scrapping his hands as they went out instinctively to catch him. He yelped slightly, out of shock from the fall, the girls were too far ahead to see us properly and had obviously thought the yelp was nothing. I ran forward to try and help him, my heart was beating faster for some reason, and I felt panic rip through my body. It felt weird.

I got to him and lifted him up, he was bleeding at the knee and his hands were scratched, the panic still hadn't escaped my body. But Noah was smiling, laughing. "Are you okay, Noah?"

"Course I am, Daddy, I fall overs all the time. But you say I won't be clumsy for ever." He grinned at me and wriggled a little, wanting to get down. I placed him on the floor, and he raced off, he then turned back and ran towards me, "Daddy, you have to keep up because I don't know the way." He grabbed my hand and pulled me. Obviously, my son was the type of guy who liked to hold hands.

We got to the park a few minutes after the girls, it was empty apart from us, the cold weather had stopped people coming to the park. Maddie and Lucy were arguing about something while fighting their way to the slide. Cammie seemed to have given up trying to stop their fighting and was sitting on the swings, slowly swaying back and forth. Bex and Macey were watching the twins with amused expressions while they sat on a bench looking at the clothes they had managed to buy.

I didn't know where to go, I could stop the girls from murdering each other or I could comfort Cammie. Noah decided to go to Cammie, so I followed him, deciding I would allow the twins to argue until it got out of hand. Yet, again probably not good parenting, but I was a teenager, what can you do?

Noah jumped on the swing next to Cammie, "Mummy look at my cool cut!" Noah spoke with excitement as he pointed to his knee, which had now stopped dripping blood. Cammie looked at the cut and a look of panic crossed her eyes, I held her hand and squeezed it tightly, showing that there was nothing to worry about.

This seemed to help, "Well, that is a cool cut, isn't it?" Noah nodded and smiled. Then he started to swing on the swing, "Look I can swing all on my own." He sounded proud of himself, and I felt strangely proud of his small achievement. Great, I was turning soft. But, I could tell that Cammie was proud as well.

I heard shouting and both, Cammie and I, turned to see our twins getting very angry. "I'll sort it, you stay here with Noah." She nodded and went back to swaying while Noah swung high next to her.

"What are you two arguing about?" I called across to the Maddie and Lucy as I walked over to them; they stopped shouting and turned to look at me, well stare evilly at me.

"She pushed me!" Maddie, I think, shouted while pointing at Lucy, I think.

"She bit me!" Lucy, I think, shouted while pointing to Maddie, I think.

Then, they both turned away from me and started to argue again. "Hey, stop fighting. Why did you push her and why did you bite her?" I asked them trying to sound strict. They both looked ashamed, obviously knowing they had both done wrong.

"Well, I wanted to go on the slide first, and she pushed me, so I had to bite her."

"Yeah, well I said I was on the slide first, so I had to get past you, there was no need for her to bite me, dad!" What was I supposed to do, I guess I should make them apologies, but I had no idea. This is what happens when you have an absentee father and a crazy evil mother. You have no idea how to be a parent. I was floundering, and they seemed to sense it, and they started smirking – my smirk – knowing they were getting away with what they had done.

"Say sorry to each other now, and I expect you to mean it or you will both be going back to the mansion right now." I felt a little shaken by the loud, clear voice behind me. It was scary even though it wasn't directed at me. The two girls looked at Cammie, who stood tall next to me. "Sorry." They said quickly, they turned to us, "Sorry, mum, we'll be good now, promise." Cammie nodded and the twins ran off towards the slide.

"Where did that come from?" I looked at Cammie with a new found respect; it was a different kind of respect than I normally had for her. She laughed, "I have no idea." I laughed with her, as we walked over to Macey and Bex. We sat on the bench with them, a little bit squished. We chatted about random stuff.

"Hey, does anybody need an awesomely great guy? Because if you do I'm right here." I turned to see Grant; he had a smug, cheeky smile on his face. What was he doing here?

Bex squealed in an unBex way that made the rest of us laugh. She just ignored us and jumped over the back of the bench to jump into Grant's arms. Grant caught her and spun her around, "long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he put her down, he placed an arm on her back before answering.

"Well, Jonas and I got a message about some crazy kids from the future or something, and that you guys needed our help, of course."

"Of course." I said sarcastically, Grant just punched my shoulder.

"Missed you too, mate. So, where are these crazy kids from the future?" He said jokingly, obviously thinking the message had been a hoax to get him to come to us.

"They're over there…" Macey started to answer when she was interrupted by the crazy kids from the future as Grant called them.

"Hey, Uncle Grant!"

* * *

**Hope you like it :) **

**Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"So, you have kids?" Grant asked as we walked back towards the mansion. He was looking at me with a smirk and I could tell he was enjoying this situation.

"Yes, Grant I have children in the FUTURE! Big shocker." I replied with an exasperated tone, "Stop acting like a kid."

Macey and Bex snickered will Grant faked a hurt look, "Sorry Dad." I shoved his shoulder as he started to laugh at his pun. He had been making jokes since we left the park and it was getting on my nerves; why were friends so damn annoying? I had thought Cammie would be on my side but she just laughed along with everything, but she did keep shooting me apologetic looks so I guess I forgive her, she was probably glad that Grant wasn't saying anything to her. So I guess I could deal with the jokes at my expense for the time being.

"Hey, what's with that face? I mean you, Zachary Goode, get laid. Who would have guessed?" Grant said. I could feel my face going red and could see Cammie's blush creeping over her face. Bex, Macey and Grant laughed at our obvious embarrassment and I went to punch him when Maddie brought herself into the conversation, "What does 'get laid' mean?" Everyone stopped laughing and we all stared down at the little faces of innocence the stood looking up at us.

I awkwardly laughed and shot Grant a look that told him I was going to kill him when I got chance, "Ummm it means…" I tried to think something up but was coming up blank, I looked around but everyone else seemed to have nothing to say, "Erm it's a grown up thing." That was all I could come up with and Maddie didn't seem convinced.

"What type of grown up thing?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows pulling together in her confusion. Damn, why couldn't they just have left it at that? I tried to rack my brain for anything intelligent to say to end this conversation.

"The type of grown up thing that ummm…" and I didn't speak, I had nothing.

"Oh, it's the type of grown up thing that you have to make something up for." Maddie said and Lucy nodded, they then continued to walk to the mansion, "We'll ask you later when you have thought of something." Lucy said, and I felt eternally grateful that my children could see straight through me.

"At least your kids are smart, they must have got that off Cammie." Grant started making jokes again and I punched him. Effectively shutting him up for the entire walk, thankfully and it stopped any awkward questions being asked and gave me and Cammie time to think of something to tell Maddie and Lucy about this 'grown up thing'.

**Maddie's POV**

It was cool making my dad squirm because normally he is a know-it-all, mum says Lucy and I are know-it-all as well. We walked back to the mansion quickly and Noah whined about wanting to go home. I wanted to go home as well, but it was really fun messing with teenage versions of mum and dad and all their friends. And know Uncle Grant and Jonas where here, they always played with us and messed with our mum and dad. This was just getting better and better.

We all walked through the grounds and entered the mansion, there was some girl's chatting on the staircase, which was massive and really grand by the way. They continued to talk but I could tell that they were all watching us. Noah seemed to sense this as well and grabbed my hand real tight and hid behind my legs. Mum took his other hand and held Lucy's, she gave us a smile and continued to walk with her head held high.

"Come on guys, let's go to Ms. Morgan's office." Dad said as he put his hands on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled, "Why do you call Grandma Ms. Morgan?" I asked confused, everyone apart from mum called Grandma Rachel.

"Umm because she is still my teacher, now let's go in the office." We had made it to Grandma's office and dad pushed us lightly in through the door before following.

Grandma, Uncle Joe and Aunty Abby were all in the office they seemed to be stressed for some reason, probably because we are here. We normally make people stressed because we like to make trouble.

Noah let go of my hand and scampered over to the sofa where Uncle Joe was sat, Noah leaned into him once he was sat on the sofa. Uncle Joe looked a little uncomfortable but didn't push Noah away from him. Aunty Abby looked at the two and smiled, she was sat at the other end of the sofa and Lucy and I squeezed in next to her.

Everyone else stood around, Grandma cleared her throat "how was your trip out?" She seemed to direct her question to the teenagers stood around the room but Noah answered the question.

"It was fun, we walked around then we went to the park and I fell over and have this awesome cut look at it" he pointed at his knee, "and we ran and played on the slide then Uncle Grant came and we walked back on the way Uncle Grant made fun of daddy and I think mummy then he said that daddy got laid and then mummy and daddy blushed real bad and then we got back and I sat down on the sofa." He said all this really quickly without taking a break, he does that sometimes when he doesn't want anyone to interrupt his story.

Everyone stared at him apart from Lucy and me as we were used to his quick talking.

"Did you say that 'daddy got laid'?! Uncle Joe said with an outraged voice, he was staring – glaring – at dad and dad was cowering while mum blushed next to him. What was this 'laid' thing?

"What he means is ummm" dad gulped as the adults stared at him and everyone else – meaning Aunty Bex, Aunty Macey and Uncle Grant – snickered and laughed for some reason, "erm… that I will get laid, wait no I didn't mean that." He slapped his forehead and rubbed his hand through his hair, "he means Grant said I get laid, but I didn't say anything about it."

Grandma and Aunty Abby stopped glaring at him and glared at Uncle Grant, "Grant we asked you here to help, not make things worse." Uncle Grant just nodded and tried to hide his snigger, he didn't hide it well. Uncle Joe didn't take his eyes off dad, and the phrase that dad says when mum is angry at him popped into my head – if looks could kill I would be 6ft under.

Grandma ignored dad and Uncle Joe's stare off and continued to talk, "Well, I'm glad you all had fun, we still need to sort something's…" She was cut off by the door of the office being pushed ferociously open and hitting the wall.

"We've solved it!" Aunty Liz shouted while I shouted, with Noah and Lucy "Uncle Jonas!" Uncle Jonas was stood shyly behind Aunty Liz, he waved at us and the rest of the occupants of the office. He didn't seem as shocked at the sight of us as Uncle Grant did, though hardly anything shocked Uncle Jonas – he is always pretty calm even when Vicky set fire to her bed and had no explanation to how it happen, and we still don't know to this day how it set on fire.

"What do you mean you've solved it?" Mum asked.

"Well, we've, Jonas and I, have created something that should send the children back to where they come from." She moved out of the way so that we could see Uncle Jonas properly. He was carrying a small machine that was very familiar, it had two buttons on it.

"Hey, that's the machine that made us come here!" Noah jumped up from Uncle Joe – who had yet to stop glaring at dad – and ran over to Uncle Jonas to stare at the machine in his hand. "It's like exactly the same."

**Liz's POV**

"Exactly the same?" I asked, excitement seeping through my voice. If it was exactly the same it meant that it would work! Yay! Noah inspected the machine and nodded, he smiled up at me dimples and all.

"Are we going home now?" Lucy asked, she sounded hopeful and was looking up at me with wide eyes.

"It needs time to power up so to speak, it should be ready in about 12 to 15 hours." I knew from my internal clock that it was 5:09pm so it would be ready at the latest for around 8 in the morning, I knew that everyone else had also done the kick maths in the head.

"So we go home tomorrow morning." All three of the children smiled and gave each other a look of pure happiness. "Where are we gonna sleep?" Maddie asked looking at Ms. Morgan, we all turned to Ms. Morgan wondering what her answer would be.

"Well, I guess you can stay in the girl's room."

"But where will daddy sleep?" Noah seemed scared that Zach wouldn't be with him and his family.

"Well you dad… I mean Zach will be sleeping where he always sleeps in his room and Jonas and Grant will join him in that room where two beds have been made up for them." She said will looking piercingly at the boys obviously saying 'don't sneak out and don't go in the girl's room'.

Noah didn't look very happy the Zach wasn't going to be in the same area as him but he didn't say anything. He just sulked and sat own on the sofa.

"Now, we are going to have some food and everyone will go to bed. I will send for some food and it will be sent up while I go and find you three some pyjamas. Don't leave this room, you three I'm looking at you." She pointed at Maddie, Lucy and Noah. She left the room along with Mr Solomon and Abby. Mr Solomon walked slowly out of the room and gave Zach one final glare and I realised I must have missed something while I was making the machine.

"What was that glare about?" Jonas asked once they had left the room and the door was shut.

"You don't want to know mate, you really don't want to know." Everyone laughed at Zach.

This was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"So are we sneaking into the girl's room or what?" Grant shouted from his bed. Jonas, Grant and I had all been sent to our room as soon as Ms. Morgan came back with pyjamas and we had finished eating.

"No, we shouldn't." Jonas said but he sounded unsure. I sat up and looked at my friends; they were both looking at me for an answer. I had the deciding vote.

"Jonas is right, we shouldn't. I kind of need Ms. Morgan, Abby and Mr Solomon to like me and I already think Mr Solomon is going to kill after the whole 'laid' situation. Thanks again for that Grant." I shot him a glare which he rolled his eyes at.

"That was not my fault; it was your kids fault. Wish it was my fault like." He sniggered; even Jonas gave a little chuckle having now been filled in on the whole situation.

"It was your fault." He shrugged.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. Why wouldn't they like you?"

"I don't know, perhaps because we have snuck into the girl's room, something we were told not to do."

"And since when did The Zachary Goode do as someone told them?" I didn't have to answer because we all knew the answer was never, "Anyway we aren't going to get caught and the girl's won't grass. So I think we are good." Jonas seemed to have been sold on the idea.

"I don't know." I said as they stood up and moved around the room collecting anything we may need for our 'escape'.

"Come on, has becoming a dad made you soft?" I think he was trying to rile me up and I tried not to let it work but I couldn't. So I stood up and walked to the door, not needing to collect anything from the room.

"Alright I'll go," Grant smiled as did Jonas, as they wouldn't have been able to leave without me. "Now come on everyone will be in their rooms by now including teachers." I smirked as I saw Jonas look a little worried, I knew we weren't going to get caught going to the room as it was the perfect time, after living at Gallagher for a while you figure out the perfect time to go for a stroll without bumping into anyone. "Don't worry guys we'll be fine. Now let's go, I want to get there before morning." I was still smirking as I walked out of the room and heard them follow me.

It was relatively easy for us to creep down the corridors and up the staircases without seeing anyone and make it to Cammie's and everyone's room, as I said it would be. The only problem was whether we knock or not, we didn't know if the children were asleep and if we would wake them. However, it became very clear that they were still awake when we heard giggling. Still did we want to knock or surprise them and enter with some style by picking the lock? We went with picking the lock; Grant knelt down and began work on the door lock.

Halfway through the procedure we heard something behind the door, some whispering that not even we could hear through the wooden door and then hysterical giggles. We all leaned on the door to see if we could hear anything else.

I guess we should have expected the door to open but that didn't stop us falling on the floor as it did. There goes our entrance of style and surprise.

I looked up to find Cammie laughing at me and giving me her hand. I grabbed onto it and she pulled me up from the heap on the floor. Grant and Jonas however, didn't get the help from their girlfriends as they couldn't control their laughter, and they had to try and untangle themselves which from my perceptive was quite hilarious. They didn't quite agree.

Grant shut the door as soon as he had managed to stand upright. He turned on us, "We never speak of this again, got it?" He looked around, we nodded in between our laughter but I'm sure I saw Bex's finger's crossed.

"That was hilarious." Maddie said, it was weird but I think I had finally figured out which one was which. Internal fist pump.

"Glad we amuse you." I said jokingly, while ruffling her hair to which she giggled and tried to push my hand away.

As everyone started to talk I got a good look at the room. Two mattresses had been placed on the floor and Noah was asleep on one of them covered by a blue cover. Lucy was sat on the other and looked close to sleep and Maddie, who had just joined her, looked a little tired and they both seemed to be trying to stay awake. The rest of the room looked the same as normal; messy but it everything had a place.

The girl's didn't question us for being there, obviously it was expected that we would sneak in. Definitely glad we did now, who knows what Cammie would have done to me if I didn't.

Jonas and Liz went to the desk in the corner of the room and I could hear them talking about some equations or something. Grant, Bex and Macey sat on Bex's bed and were talking and laughing about something. Which left Cammie and me to entertain Maddie and Lucy, I guess they were our kids but they could have at least helped us.

I sat down on the edge of Cammie's bed, Cammie sat next to me. She seemed tired and leaned into my side; I put my arm around her. Maddie and Lucy looked up at us from the mattress on the floor.

"Can we play a game?" Lucy asked, while yawning, Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think we could…" I said drawing out my voice, Cammie giggled at their excited faces, "But…" Maddie and Lucy's faces fell, "only if you go to sleep after the game." They both nodded and started talking with each other trying to figure out what game to play.

"Okay, we want to play…" they started after a few minutes of deliberation, "Extreme Hide-and-Seek!" They whisper shouted with excitement.

"What's Extreme Hide-and-Seek?" I asked, I expected one of the twins to answer but it was my girlfriend's voice that gave me the answer.

"It's like Hide-and-Seek in the dark. You are allowed to move to different hiding places but as soon as you are found you must help the person who is it. The last person found is the winner but has to be 'it' in the next round, simple really." She said, Maddie and Lucy nodded with her explanation, but I just looked at her confused as to why she would know the game so well, I mean I knew hide-and-seek but not well enough to explain the rules. She noticed my look, "My dad used to play it with me, he always called it Extreme Hide-and-Seek even though it wasn't really extreme." I didn't say anything else on the situation knowing it would probably upset her.

"Well then let's play, but remember we have to be careful because people are sleeping and we aren't really supposed to be playing." The twins nodded.

"What about Noah?" Cammie asked worry colouring her tone.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, and we'll check on him and them lot are going to be in here." I pointed at everyone else on the other side of the room.

She nodded and Maddie was about to say something when Grant butted in, "Hey, can't we play?"

I was about to say 'no' because the more people the longer the game went on for and it was already pretty late for the twins to be up, but Lucy had other ideas, "Yes, it gets more fun the more people that are playing."

Once everyone was ready, Maddie did 'Coconut, coconut, coconut splat.' Which lead to Macey being it, she didn't seem to mind much. "Nobody is allowed in any secret passages," she looked at Cammie, "And nobody is allowed in classrooms or offices or the subs and we have to stay inside the mansion." Everyone nodded, "Okay 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" We all ran out of the room, surprisingly into this game already, "And no making out!"

**Macey's POV**

I can't believe I was playing Extreme Hide-and-Seek, I had never played Hide-and-Seek. My parents were always too busy for games and I had no siblings to play and hardly any good friends that would play a 'silly child's game' with me.

I stopped counting and opened my eyes; everyone was gone apart from Noah who lay asleep. I sat down waiting for a respectable time to go and find them. As a sat there I saw Noah stir, he sat up and looked around. He seemed to be frightened as he couldn't see his mother, father or sisters he noticed me and smiled a little while stumbling up and across to sit on my knee.

He was so cute, "Hey Noah, we are playing Extreme Hide-and-Seek, you wanna join? You can be on my team." He smiled and nodded.

"I like this game." I stood up and held Noah's hand as we left the room to search the deserted hallways for everyone. Noah stayed silent for most of the trip apart from a few moments.

"Do you think my mummy and daddy are missing me?" His little voice almost broke my heart; I guessed he was talking about future Cammie and Zach.

"Of course they are. How could they not?" I tapped him on the nose with my index finger and he smiled up at me. He was a very easy going kid from what I had seen, and he was so darn adorable. I was a little jealous that Zach and Cammie made such pretty children.

"I miss Mummy cos she tickles my tummy and she reads to me and helps me when I'm stuck and she's always my partner in games and we always beat Daddy." I laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm, "and I miss Daddy because he lets me win and he picks me up when I fall and I fall a lot."

I laughed at the cuteness of this conversation, "Is that so?"

He nodded, "Yep, and he tickles me too and lets me have chocolate and stay up late when Mummy is on missions." He looked up at me like he had said something he wasn't supposed to, he beckoned me to lean down. I leant down and he put his hand around my ear and whispered, "But don't tell anyone!"

I tried to keep a serious face as I replied to that statement, "I won't."

"Cross your heart?"

I nodded and made a cross over my heart, "Cross my heart."

We continued around the mansion and found everybody on our travels apart from Cammie, big shocker there.

"Where could she be?" Grant asked, he was very annoyed that he had been the first to be found and everyone found his anger quite hilarious. "Damn that girl and her amazingly annoying hiding skills." He gave a frustrated sigh and we all laughed at him.

"You said a bad word!" Noah said, Maddie and Lucy nodded in agreement with their brother and gave Grant a scolding look, to which he cowered slightly at. Wimp.

"She could be anywhere." Zach said, but he didn't look frustrated, to be honest he looked proud that Cammie had won the game.

We looked for a few more minutes before I heard a squeal and a cheer. I made my way towards the noise, along with everyone. We all found Cammie being sat on by Noah, who had a massive smile on his face. "I found her!"

**Cammie's POV**

Once Noah had found me we, well Maddie, Lucy, Bex and Grant, decided we had to play again. I didn't really mind, I loved this game and it reminded me of my dad and how he would always play with me.

As I stared to count I noticed that Noah didn't leave with the others and he seemed dead on his feet. "Mummy, can I look with you?" He yawned and wiped his eyes with fisted hands. The way he called me 'Mummy' still shocked me and my heart beat a little faster and I couldn't stop the slight smile that made an appearance on my face.

"Sure you can kiddo." The pet name that my mother used for me rolled off my tongue, and Noah smiled at me and clambered over.

"Ready or not here we come!" We both shouted when it was time to go and find everybody. Noah seemed really tired as we walked around the mansion and I found my arms lifting him up and he placed his head on my shoulder. He was heavy but nothing I couldn't handle. And I continued my search for everybody.

**Zach's POV**

I heard footsteps coming closer to my hiding spot, I kind of wanted to win the game this time but oh well, and of course Cammie would find me. She always seemed to know my mind. But it was not Cammie's face that I saw when the chair I was hidden behind was moved. It was Abby, she was smirking at me.

"Zach, I thought you were told not to sneak out?" Darn it, it was just my luck that I was the one caught being out of my room and everyone else was fine.

"I'm not sneaking anywhere; I was just going for a midnight wonder." I spoke with confidence but it wasn't likely that she would believe me considering I was hiding behind a chair. I hastily stood up so I was level with her.

"Yeah right, I totally believe that blatant lie." She smirked again and I knew I wasn't really in trouble and that I should be glad that she had found me and not Ms. Morgan or God forbid Joe. "You better go back to a room, before somebody else finds you." I liked the way she said 'a room' and not 'your room' because he was going back to the girl's room no matter what. She was walking away from me and then she turned back just before she was out of sight, "Oh and Zach, next time you sneak out don't play hide-and-seek around the mansion." With that she disappeared from my line of vision and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

A few moments later everybody was walking towards me, Maddie and Lucy started running as soon as they noticed me, still stood up and in plain sight. When they all got to me I noticed that Cammie and Noah were missing. Bex seemed to notice my looking, "Noah fell asleep, so she took him back to the room."

"We should all go back to the room now as well." Everyone agreed and we started walking back, I didn't tell them about Abby as it was easier not to.

We got back to the room and the door was unlocked, I was the first to enter and what I saw made me smile and my heart felt like it had grown. Cammie and Noah were both fast asleep snuggled together. I couldn't even bring myself to be angry that Noah had technically taken my spot because they both looked so cute. I heard a few 'Awww's' from behind me.

Everybody was already ready for bed as we had all been in pyjamas before we had started the game so we all just went and lay on our respective beds and mattresses.

Before I lay on my mattress I went over the Cammie and Noah and gave them both a kiss before tucking them in. Neither of them stirred.

"Daddy, can you tuck me in too?" Maddie asked she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Of course I can, princess." I don't know where the nickname came from but it felt right. I knelt down and tucked her in, I also tucked Lucy in who was fast asleep. I also kissed them both on the forehead. I then lay down on the other mattress.

I pulled the covers up over my arms and turned onto my side. I was close to sleep when I heard Maddie speak again "I love you, Dad." It shocked me, the only other person to say they loved me and mean it was Cammie. My mother hadn't been one for the word or feeling of love.

And so just before I went to sleep I spoke quietly into the darkness, breaking the silence. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviewing :)**

* * *

**Zach's POV **

I woke earlier than everyone else in the room, at 6:45. Maddie and Lucy had somehow ended up in Cammie's bed with Noah, and Cammie was snuggled into my side. I wasn't complaining; I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

I couldn't believe that the girl next to me would actually marry me and have kids with me; I mean I'm cocky and annoying. What did she want with me? I am amazing as well but still, it was kind of a shock. To be completely honest I was surprised that I had a family at all; growing up with hardly any 'proper' family members I always wanted a big family but I had resigned myself to living a lonely life by the time I was ten. It was a nice surprise.

Cammie mumbled in her sleep taking me from my retrieve; she looked so peaceful and it made my heart warm, but I would deny it if anyone ever asked me considering I'm a tough guy, of course. I looked up to find eyes, my eyes, green eyes staring at me.

I didn't jump, even though the eyes scared me since I was not expecting them. It was Lucy she looked wide awake which was strange considering she had only just woken up. She didn't speak for a few moments and we just had a kind of stare off. I sat up holding Cammie to my chest so she wasn't jostled by the movement.

"Morning, Lucy." She nodded at me and stretched, "did you sleep okay?" She nodded again, I thought it was only teenagers that didn't like to speak to their parents but no it was eight year olds as well.

"Are you making breakfast, dad?" I looked at Lucy and knew that shock was evident on my face. Me? Cook? I hadn't cooked a day in my life! I would probably kill somebody with my cooking!

"I don't think so, for one I can't cook and we have a chef that makes the best food." She laughed.

"Of course you can daddy, you're like the best cook ever!" she laughed some more.

"I am!" Oh yeah, I don't starve to death because it's obvious that Cammie, with her mother's cooking, would never be able to cook, ever! And if she ever did it may kill me, I'm not even joking.

"Good job, cos I never want to cook when I'm older." Cammie mumbled into my chest. I chuckled, which is very manly by the way, as did Lucy. "I am not joking Zachary Goode, you better be the best cook because you are in charge of food!" she wriggled around in my arms and sat up slowly, she stretched exactly like Lucy had done a few minutes before. She then seemed to realise that she was not in her bed and looked at me with a confused look, her forehead scrunched up making her look adorable. "Speaking of food, I am hungry." She pouted and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"No, no, no. I am not going getting you food because then I will have to get food for everyone and I-" I was interrupted by Cammie's lips, "Okay, I'll go get food." I stood up, it was early and a Monday, all the other girls would still be asleep or getting ready so I didn't change, my pyjamas look like normal clothes anyway and I'm not really bothered about what anyone thinks so it didn't really matter to me. I heard Cammie laughing as I left the room, okay I was definitely whipped.

The halls where empty as I walked towards the dining hall, it was quite nice to be alone with my thoughts for the first time in like two days. But my thoughts were full of worry for 'my children', that wasn't supposed to start until the children were actually born, right? I walked past Ms. Morgan's office and was going to walk straight past when she called me. She honestly was a good spy considering the door of her office was not even open.

I opened the door and popped my head in, "Yes, Miss." She looked up from her work.

"How are… the children?" I walked into the room.

"Okay… I mean I guess since I haven't seen them this morning." She looked at me disbelievingly and I knew that she knew that we had snuck into the girl's room and she probably knew that we had played hide and seek as well but thankfully she didn't have a go at me, probably because I gave her grandchildren and without me here daughter would be lonely, forever. Okay a tad dramatic but still.

"Sure you haven't, and good, you can go and get food now." I didn't ask how she knew I was getting food, "All of you should come down once you have eaten." I nodded and removed my head from the door. I continued to the dining hall which had been fully stocked with food at the buffet table, I got as much food as was possible for me to hold.

I walked back; well it was more a hobble since I nearly lost some of the food. I opened the door with my foot showing amazing skill! Everyone was up and about; I placed the food on the desk putting it over the mass of worksheets and CoveOp Reports. I was swarmed by hungry teenagers and even hungrier children. I snatched a bread roll before ducking out and allowing the others to fight over the remaining food. I have to say I have never seen food disappear so quickly.

I sat on Cammie's bed eating my bread roll watching the mass of people laugh as they lunged for the food, they were like a big family, albeit dysfunctional and messed up. I felt the mattress sag as someone sat next to me; Cammie smiled at me and brushed her hands through my hair lightly. She leaned into me, "Hey Zach, guess what?" I could feel her smiling.

"What Gallagher girl?" I put my arm around her shoulder.

"We survive and get the cutest kids ever!" I smirk at her as I put my chin on top of her head.

"Aren't we biased?"

"Of course we are but still they are the cutest." I nodded in agreement as I watched Noah try to eat without making crumbs, it was terribly amusing. We sat in silence for a few minutes and watched with silent amusement as everyone ate.

I stood up after a while, I still needed to change, and Cammie went to grab any leftovers. I got some spare clothes that I kept in Cammie's wardrobe and went to the bathroom to change. It was all going fine until a small knock could be heard on the door, "Daddy, I need to go." Noah spoke in the most strained voice a four year old can. I didn't have my top on but I'm pretty sure it was better for everyone to see me semi naked than to nave Noah wet himself. I unlocked the door and allowed Noah to enter, I left to give him some privacy but I told him not to lock the door.

Only when I was out the bathroom did I realise that my top was still in there and I was not. Now I'm a confident soul and I know I have a pretty hot body since Cammie tells me then blushes, but it was still slightly nerve wracking standing there in front of all of Cammie's friends and mine. It was an awkward minute as I waited for Noah to exit and allow me to retrieve my T-shirt.

"Thanks, daddy." Noah scrambled past me and I literally ran, but still with style, to the open door. I heard someone mutter to Cammie, "No wonder you have kids with him Cammie, that boy is…" Whatever that boy, me, is I didn't find out but I did here some giggling and a thump.

After that debacle we decided to go down to the office, it was now 8:02 and all the students would be eating their breakfast so we didn't have to sneak around. Noah held my hand and told me some random story, he seemed so excited about it, I mean I had absolutely no idea what he was going on about but I laughed when I was supposed to and that meant enough to Noah, I think.

We made it to the office and all pilled in the kids sat down as did Cammie and Macey, the rest of us stood strategically around the room, I stood behind the sofa. The machine thing was on the main desk in the room in front of Ms. Morgan. There was also a pot of tea and I knew had that memory mumbo jumbo in it, making us forget about our future life. I tried not to linger in that point.

"Okay, I guess it's time for you kids to leave." Ms. Morgan's voice broke a little but we all ignored it. She walked over to the sofa and engulfed the three children in a hug, "I'm going to miss you three, be good."

"Don't worry Grandma we'll see you in a few minutes and we are always good." I could see three separate smirks and I was glad that they must have got them off me. She gave them a kiss each and stepped away. Everyone took their turn saying goodbye to the children we wouldn't see for years. Grant and Bex made a joke to help them get through the goodbye; Liz and Jonas said told them to keep safe; and Macey told them to shop.

I came around to say my goodbye I didn't know why I was so upset considering I would meet them properly one day and I would believe that was the first time I have ever meet them. Cammie, seeing my obvious turmoil, said goodbye to the girls why I said goodbye to my boy. I brought him close to my chest and his arms wrapped around my neck, "See you soon, daddy."

"Yeah, see you soon buddy." I kissed him on the forehead, I didn't want to explain that I wouldn't be seeing him for a while but I didn't; it was just easier. I let go of him and moved to my little girl's and Cammie moved to Noah. I held them as I had done with Noah, "See you soon, princesses." They both kissed a cheek and I kissed their foreheads.

Joe and Abby appeared at the door just as Cammie and I finished our goodbyes. They both said goodbye as we moved to stand behind the sofa. Too soon the goodbyes were over and the kids were stood up getting instructions on how to work the machine. I tuned Liz and Jonas out and just watched my children and held Cammie's hand.

They waved and said goodbye and that they would be good before they held hands and pressed a button on the machine. Nothing happened and my heart rate went through the roof but the children seemed calm. Noah held his free hand up to wave and then they were gone. It was unnerving to see three people disappear before your eyes and everyone must have felt that as nobody spoke for a few minute.

Joe broke the silence, "Well, we better get this over with." Ten cups were placed in a neat row and Joe went along filling each with just enough tea. Once they were poured we all went forward in a sort of subdued trance and picked up a cup each. We all sat down as this stuff was pretty disorientating.

As I sipped my tea slowly I realised that I was okay with forgetting, it made the future open to every possibility even if I would always end up down one road. It allowed me to live freely and although it's nice to know what your life will become I think it's nicer to have mystery. I mean I am a spy; mystery is like my middle name. I was going to miss the images of my daughters' smirks and the memory of my son's hand in mine but I knew that I would see them soon enough and then I would never have to forget; I would never have to let go and say goodbye. And those memories should be for an older more mature person, not me at the royal old age of eighteen.

During my realisation I had finished my tea and placed it on the table before me. I felt Cammie's hand in mine as my memory started to get messed up.

"Ouch, my head is killing. What is going on?" I looked around to see Grant complaining. I felt slightly disorientated.

"Shut up Grant." Bex hit him on the head leading to a round of profanities. Ms. Morgan, who I hadn't noticed in the room, shouted at Grant and told us all to get to class. I wondered slightly, as we left the office, why were we sat in the office in the first place? It was time for first period so what were we doing having some tea in Ms. Morgan's office? I guess I'll never know.

Cammie's hand was in mine and I looked at her, she was smiling at me but she had tears in her eyes. I caught one as it fell over her cheek. "Are you alright, Gallagher Girl?" She nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She sounded bewildered and wiped at her eyes again since they had made more tears. "Oh I'm going to have to go sort my face out." She looked fine to me but she ran off and got the rest of the girls to go with her to the toilets.

I caught up with Grant and Jonas, wait a minute, why on earth where Grant and Jonas at Gallagher? They seemed to be asking the same question at the same time as I did and we all looked at each other with confused looks.

"Dude, what are we doing here? We don't go to school here!" Grant said to Jonas, they both looked confused and I am pretty sure I looked the same. They both stood still for a moment then ran back the way we had come towards the office. That was really strange.

I walked on my own towards the Professor Buckingham's classroom. I felt as if I was missing something, I brushed it off but as I looked around me I felt my eyes well up with tears as Cammie's had. And all of a sudden I was crying. I never cried. Why was I crying? I wiped my eyes quickly and tried to ignore the pain that seemed to fill my heart. I made it to the classroom. The class had already started but I waited for Cammie and everybody.

They arrived about a minute later and enter the classroom. I held Cammie back stopping her from going into the room; I needed to just hold her for a few seconds to make the pain leave my heart, so that's what I did. I held her close to my heart and she held me just as tight showing me she felt the same pain that I was. This mysterious pain, that seemed to subside as I held her.

We entered the room only a few seconds after the others and found our seats; Professor Buckingham didn't mind us being late since Ms. Morgan had sent her a message earlier that morning to say we would be late.

Which was strange since I couldn't even remember this morning or yesterday what was in my drink on Saturday I thought it was lemonade obviously it was something much stronger. What a strange weekend. The pain slowly disappeared throughout the day and soon I couldn't even remember that properly. Very strange.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Sorry this took so long, my laptop broke. Let this be a lesson, don't ever let your two year old cousin jump on an electrical device.**

**Thanks for reviewing. :)**

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

The room went black again, but this time I wasn't scared. I knew, well I hoped, this would take us to our present. This time I had Lucy's hand, she squeezed it tight as the room finally came into view and light filled the darkness. I looked around grandma's office and it looked the same as it had done before only it was empty now, no teenagers or adults who didn't know who we were.

"Do you think it worked?" Noah asked from the other side of Lucy, I just shrugged because I mean how on earth was I supposed to know, Lucy did the same. Noah didn't look happy about our lack of knowledge but there was nothing he could do.

"We should find grandma." Lucy said, being the voice of reason. Noah and I both nodded and we all let go of each others hands and walked towards the door, hopefully we would find grandma quickly because it's boring looking for someone who isn't even hiding or aware that you are looking for them.

We had nearly made it to the door when it was swung open, we all stopped and held our breath, you know since we didn't know what time or year it was or if we were supposed to be alive or not yet. Time travelling was so confusing. Never doing that again.

The person coming through the door was grandma and she seemed to be her normal old self, seriously she seemed old again. And she smiled at us, I could have jumped for joy. Noah didn't have my restraint and did just that and proceeded to run and jump at grandma, fortunately grandma is a spy and caught him without much effort and she was used to Noah's unusual behaviour so she didn't question him or us. High five for us!

"Hey Noah, guys I know I told you within reason but I didn't expect you to have finished exploring already." I looked at her with confusion and a worry about her sanity, Noah looked as confused as I did and grandma looked confused because we were confused.

"Oh we, umm, we thought we'd see if you wanted to look with us but then we remembered that you are busy working, so we'll just go and explore some more." Lucy grabbed my arm, "Come on, Noah." Grandma gave Noah a kiss on the cheek and put him down, Lucy grabbed his hand, "Bye grandma, we'll be back for lunch." Noah and I still looked confused as we walked past grandma and left the room.

"Wait, you three left this on the table, is it a toy of yours?" Grandma was stood at the door holding the time machine, which was weird because the last time we had used it the machine hadn't followed us but I didn't really care we just had to get it off grandma, before we went back in time, at least people would know her if that did happen.

Before Lucy or I could stop Noah he had stepped back to grandma and reached for the machine, grandma gave it to him and I think Lucy and I let out a sigh. "It's a time machine, grandma, see you later." Noah said this as if it was a normal thing to say, which it wasn't, but thankfully grandma just laughed and went back into her office, "Be careful." She shouted and we looked at Noah.

"Why, Noah, why tell her that?" Lucy asked, Noah just stuck his tongue out at her and started walking down the corridor.

"I guess it did work." I said and she nodded, we both ran after Noah who was actually quite a fast walker, when he put his mind to it. We found him at the small room that we had first found a few days ago or was it a few minutes, I really don't get it.

"We should leave this here." Noah whispered for some reason as he put the time machine where we had found it before.

"And we shouldn't use it again." Lucy said, but she didn't look happy about it and I knew I wasn't happy about it.

"In the next two weeks... but next time we visit..." I said, and we all smirked. We were totally using this again, it was too much fun to just never use again.

"Come on lets go explore!" Noah jumped up and down, we exited the small room and we walked further down the corridor and turned the corner quickly when we heard voices. We stopped and popped our heads around the corner and what we saw was not normal but was very cool and weird and awesome.

It was us. It was us going into the room and I knew for a fact, since it was us, that they... we... whatever were about to go to the past. This was so cool.

"Hey, that's me!" Lucy and I clamped our hands over Noah's mouth to stop him shouting any more.

"Shhh Noah! We know it's you. Now come on, lets actually explore this year." I laughed at Lucy and Noah giggled a little too, because it was funny that we had done more exploring of the past than we had in the present, which could definitely only happen to us.

"This is gonna be a boring two weeks, isn't it?" I asked Lucy and she nodded while Noah crossed his arms, unhappy that we would be bored for longer than ten minutes. I mean once you've been to the past and hung out with your parents and family when they are teenagers everything else seems to pale in comparison. Just our luck. Why did we have to have all the fun so early? This just wasn't fair.

**Two Weeks Later...**

**Zach's POV**

I had missed my three little munchkins. I loved being a spy, the rush, the mystery and everything but I would give all that up just to get the car I was driving to go faster than the 110 miles per hour it already was, to get me to my precious children already. Yeah I was soft but I loved my children and they meant the world to Cammie and I and being away from them almost killed us, if I didn't have Cammie I would have definitely stopped being a spy even though I loved it so much.

I missed seeing my cheeky girls smirk at me as they pretend not to have broken the vase in the living room and my son's hand in mine as he told me about his day. They were cute, smart and mine.

The car entered the Roseville and I slowed my speed somewhat, even though it was late and the roads were empty, you just never knew who would be out. Cammie whimpered slightly in her sleep and I placed my free hand on hers and she calmed down. She had missed the kids and had been having nightmares, which she only got when she was worried. She joked saying she was just worried about her mum and aunt and the safety of everyone in the school, but I knew she just wanted to hold her little children.

I made it through the town and to the mansion, I waited until the guard let us in. "Good Evening, Mr Goode." The man said before allowing us to enter, I nodded at him and raised my hand to show my thanks.

A few lights were on in the mansion but not many, it was after midnight so that wasn't much of a shock. I parked up at the entrance and started to shake Cammie, lightly as to wake her up.

"Cammie, Gallagher Girl." She woke when she heard my pet name for her and smiled sleepily at me, "We're here, Gallagher girl." She smiled wider and sat up, "Let's go get our babies." She laughed at my word choice but still nodded and got out the car. I followed her lead and climbed out of the car, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door when I didn't move fast enough for her.

I laughed at her rushing but she just shushed me and opened the door. The entrance way was dark but my eyes were adjusted to the dark and it didn't really hinder me and I knew this place like the back of my hand, especially in the dark. All that sneaking Cammie and I did really paid off. We didn't know where the kids were sleeping exactly so Cammie just lead me to her mother's office. The light was on so we guessed she must have still been up, I was about to knock when the door opened and my light boy in his pirate pyjamas, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at us and reached up for Cammie.

She leant down and lifted him up, he hugged her tightly and whispered, "I missed you, mummy, I like you when you're older better than when you're a teenager." Cammie looked at me, over Noah's head, with confused look, I just shrugged. Noah said weird stuff, when you have kids you just have to go with it.

"I missed you, too, my little Noah." She kissed his hair and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Noah." Noah whispered it back and then looked up and reached out for me, Cammie passed him over to me and entered the office while I hugged my little boy. I heard he talking to Rachel and turned my attention to Noah.

"Hey little man, I missed you." I poked his nose and he smiled at me.

"I missed you more, daddy." He giggled when I shook my head in fake indignation at his comment, "I did, daddy, I missed you this much." He let go off me, but thankfully I still had hold of him, and spread his arms making a wide gap between his hands.

"Really, that much?" He nodded enthusiastically and I laughed a little, "Okay then, buddy." He put his arms round my neck and put his head on my shoulder as I walked through the door and into the office.

Maddie and Lucy were asleep on the sofa, in their minnie mouse and tinkerbell pyjamas, I smiled at them and their innocence and cuteness.

"They tried to stay up but they succumed to their tiredness after about half an hour." Rachel laughed and passed Cammie and I a cup of tea, and we nodded in thanks. Cammie sat down and I sat on the sofa arm and put my tea on the table to let it cool.

I noticed that Noah had stopped talking, which wasn't like him once he got going, and I looked down to see that he had fallen back to sleep on my shoulder. I kissed his hair again, I really had missed holding my little boy.

We drink our tea and talked for about half an hour before we realised we had to get going, I put Noah on the sofa, next to his sister's to get my hands free because he was a four year old and after thirty minutes they are actually very heavy, even for a spy like me.

"We should wake them up, so they can say goodbye before we go." Cammie said and I nodded, they would be grumpy if we woke them up but they would be angry if they couldn't say goodbye to Rachel before we left. I'd rather go with grumpy because that would only last a few hours, anger can last at least a few days. "I've got Maddie." She said then she smirked, I was rubbing off on her obviously, she picked Maddie because she was the easiest to wake in the morning. Lucy normally needed the bribe of food to get up.

"Guess, I've got Lucy." I said in a moody voice which made Cammie smirk even more, it was hot but annoying and I knew how she felt when I smirked all the time. I let Cammie wake Maddie first, putting off my torture by a few vital minutes so I could psych myself up.

"Maddie, kiddo, it's mummy, wake up, sweetie." Maddie's eyes opened and she smiled weakly at Cammie, then she seemed to realise who it was and flung herself into Cammie's arms.

"Mummy, I missed you! Did you catch the bad guys?" She said all of this quite loudly and I almost thought she had woken Lucy up, but unfortunately I was not that lucky and Lucy just rolled over with her eyes closed.

"Yep, Maddie, we got the bad guys. And I missed you, too, baby." Cammie let go of Maddie and I opened my arms for her to give me a hug, she noticed me and ran over to me. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Missed you, too, daddy." She said into my neck.

"I missed you, princess." I held her for a moment longer then placed her back on her feet, "Go say bye to grandma, we're going soon." She nodded and went over to give her grandmother a hug goodbye.

I prepared myself mentally to wake Lucy as I knelt down next to the sofa, I could hear Cammie and Maddie laughing but I just ignored them. "Princess, time to wake up." I shook her shoulders lightly but she didn't open her eyes, "Lucy, it's daddy, we've got to go, wake up... please." I begged silently and now I could definitely hear them laughing hysterically. After few minutes of this she finally opened her eyes and looked at me with an evil look, that made me glad she was on my side; well she normally was on my side, just not when I woke her up.

"Dad, you better have a good excuse for waking me up..." she stopped when she seemed to realise Cammie and I were actually in the room with her, "Daddy!" She dove into my arms and hugged me, which made me think I was forgiven for waking her up. Phew, that was lucky.

"I know, Lucy, I missed you too." I kissed her forehead and let her go so she could hug Cammie and tell her how much she had missed her. I picked Noah up and he woke up from the movement.

Lucy finished hugging Cammie and hugged Rachel goodbye, as I walked over so Noah could say goodbye.

Ten minutes later we were all sat in the car and the twins were nearly asleep again but Noah seemed to have gotten a second wind and was wide awake, for the time being. But I knew he would be asleep within ten minutes.

"Did you have fun in the mansion?" Cammie asked as we drove through the town. I saw through the mirror Noah nod, "What did you do?"

"Went back in time." Noah said and I just smiled at his imagination, Cammie laughed a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was so fun, mummy!" That's all he said on the matter and he was quiet for a few minutes, I thought they were all asleep after the silence went on for longer than five minutes, but then somebody spoke.

"Daddy?" Maddie called from the back seat, I nodded but didn't take my eyes off the road, "You never did explain."

"Explain what, sweetie?"

"What 'get laid' means?" I choked slightly and slammed the brakes on. Oh great, this was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

**Hope you liked this story. **

**Please Review. **


End file.
